


Delila

by hit_the_books



Series: Dreams from the Bunker's Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gaming, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash, Skyrim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes to unwind with a second hand copy of Skyrim and sometimes Cas likes to join him.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/125121633328/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you">Drabble and pairing prompt request from this list.</a></p><p> </p><p>Anon asked: <a href="http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/125373232750/teach-me-how-to-play-cas-dean">“Teach me how to play?” Cas Dean</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delila

It was late, but Dean had been too amped to sleep and too boozy to drive and snag more whiskey or beer. He had settled down with an old Xbox 360 and a second hand copy of Skyrim in a quiet corner of the Bunker. Then Castiel slipped in. Cas had been with them a few weeks, and didn’t sleep, so had become a familiar fixture of Dean’s late night, slightly drunken, gaming sessions.

But that night? Cas really wanted to try. “Teach me how to play?” Cas asked as he watched Dean’s character being thrown by a dragon on screen, killing the human barbarian instantly.

“You sure?” Dean asked, looking up from his spot on the old leather couch. Cas nodded and Dean scooted up to give the angel room on his left.

Dean started a new game for Cas. When they reached the character creation screen, Dean decided to keep things simple, asking Cas a few questions on what he wanted to be and look like. After a barrage of questions from Cas about the different races, which Dean did his best to answer, Cas settled on a female wood-elf with summer coloured hair and green eyes. Delila was her name.

Handing the controller over, Dean told Cas to wait for the next scene to play out. The tutorial hints were on, so Dean told Cas to follow the onscreen instructions and, after about an hour - when Dean thought Delila would be stuck under Helgen for three times that - Cas was out and hadn’t been killed yet.

“What do I do now?” Cas asked, left alone on the side of a mountain.

Dean stretched and put his left arm on the back of the sofa, behind Cas. “Whatever. You could follow the icons on your compass. Check your quests and head where the map tells you to go for them. Wander in any direction. You’re free to do whatever you want, Cas.”

Cas glanced at Dean. “Anything?”

“Anything, so long as it’s within what the game allows.*

Nodding his understanding, Cas followed the marker for the main quest, before seeing a rabbit and deciding to chase that instead. Dean chuckled as he watched the wood-elf run in mismatched armor after the bunny. At one point, wolves tried to chase Cas and the rabbit, but Cas didn’t once hit the tiny animal, instead saving it from the wolf pack with his iron sword.

Dean and Cas slowly got closer and closer. Another hour passed and no progress was made with the main quest, but Delila had a riotous collection of mountain flowers in her pockets.

Castiel’s head, at some point, ended up on Dean’s shoulder, but Dean couldn’t say when. After spending a while looking at some fish in a stream, Cas turned his face to Dean and Dean glanced down at the angel.

“Am I playing this right?” Asked Cas.

Dean smiled. “You’re doing what you want to do, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’re playing it right.”


End file.
